A Wife's Duty
by TheRedViper
Summary: She knew it was a man's right to discipline his wife and a wife's duty to submit to her husband, but she never expected to become aroused when he spanks her.


Catelyn sat anxiously on the edge of the bed, fidgeting with her dress and grimacing at every sound outside the door. She'd been waiting here for an hour at least, and she didn't know how much longer it would be still.

_iIs this his way of punishing me? Locking me away and making me wait in isolation and silence?i_

She knew what she did had been a mistake. She shouldn't have struck the boy, no matter how provoked she was. i_The way he glares at me though, when he thinks I'm not looking.i _

"Bastard," she cursed quietly to herself. i_You'll never be as good as my Robb, no matter how hard you try to be.i_

The hearth crackled in the corner, but still Catelyn shivered. i_15 years I've lived here in the North, and yet I'm still surprised by how cold I get. How everyone else manages is beyond me.i_

Tossing her hair behind her shoulder, Catelyn stood up and began pacing across the bedchamber impatiently. She went over to the window, rubbed a small patch of frost off and looked out. From the windows in her bedchamber she had a complete view over Winterfell's courtyard. Piles of fresh snow were gathering randomly all over the ground, despite the attempts of groundskeepers to keep it to the corners. Guards in fur and leather shivered as they stood sentry at gates and towers, and those up on the walls huddled around weak fires. i_Bran won't be out climbing today, I'm sure.i_

The door swung open suddenly, startling Catelyn. She turned to see her husband walk in solemnly and close the door behind him. His face was grave, even more so than usual. He studied her with cold eyes, not saying a word.

"Ned…" she began, taking a few steps closer to him.

"No," he answered firmly, raising a hand gesturing her to stop. "I know what's happened. There's no need for you to tell me."

"Ned, I'm sorry, I really am. I-"

"Your apologies don't change what you've done. I saw Jon's face. The mark was still fresh."

Catelyn lowered her eyes and said nothing.

Ned approached her, not saying a word or even blinking. He stopped before her, and she reluctantly looked up to his face. He studied her with cold, unsympathetic eyes, his mouth a hard line, his brow creased in a frown. Finally he spoke, his words short and precise.

"Bend over the end of the bed."

"W-what?"

"Do it."

_iIs this his means of punishing me? I thought isolating me would have been enough.i_

Catelyn considered refusing, perhaps falling to her knees and weeping and begging for his forgiveness, but she knew it would be for naught. Her husband was a determined and righteous man, and would not be swayed so easily with begging. He had made up his mind, and it was her duty as a wife to obey him, after all.

Reluctantly but submissively Catelyn walked over to the bed and bent over the edge of it so that her behind was sticking out and her face resting against the sheets. She heard Ned approach and stop right behind her.

"You must be punished, Cat," he said softer this time. "It's my right and obligation, understand?"

"Yes," she answered meekly. "Do want you must."

Ned lifted her fur-lined dress so it rested on the small of her back, leaving her behind bare and in the open. She shivered slightly as she felt the cold wash over her.

For a few seconds nothing happened. Catelyn turned her head to see her husband just standing there, his brow creased as if in confusion. i_Perhaps he's reconsidering this? Maybe he -i_

_iSLAP!i_

Catelyn let out a small surprised gasp as she felt her husband's hand slap down across her bare cheeks. A couple of seconds later she felt a slow sting begin to spread across her. Not waiting long to give her a reprieve, Eddard slapped again, this time harder and more deliberate. Catelyn gasped again and rested her face against the bed.

_iSLAP! SLAP! SLAP!i_

With every strike she groaned, the burning sensation growing stronger every time.

"This is so you remember," Eddard said coldly.

_iSLAP!i_

"So you remember what happens when you disobey."

_iSLAP!i_

Catelyn let out a low moan as his hand came down again and again. It was painful. It was stinging her, and yet… why was it she felt like she was enjoying it? Her and her husband's love life had been nothing remarkable. He'd climb on top of her and she'd spread her legs and he'd get on with it. It was rarely full of any passion or anything new or exciting.

But this was different.

She knew her husband intended this as punishment, but Catelyn wondered if a part of him was doing this for his own excitement.

_iSLAP!i_

"Yes…" Catelyn whispered. "Yes, keep doing it."

The spanking paused.

"What did you say?" Ned asked in disbelief.

"I said I want you to keep doing it. I want you to keep spanking me."

"This is meant as a punishment," her husband briskly reminded her. "You're not meant to enjoy it."

"But Ned, I am. Oh, how I am."

She turned her head on the bed to look at her husband, standing there with a confused expression on his face. He frowned at her. "Is this some trick, Catelyn?"

"No, I swear it. I want you to keep going. It's making me wet."

He flinched slightly as she said the last word.

"Please, keep going. I beg of you."

After seeming to consider this, Ned relented.

_iSLAP!i_

This one was harder than the ones before, and made Catelyn exclaim loudly. "i_Oh!i_"

_iSLAP!i_

"Yes!"

_iSLAP!i_

"Yes, keep going!"  
><em>iSLAP! SLAP! SLAP!i<em>

The three spanks were in quick succession, barely a second between them. Catelyn was now burying her face in the bed to muffle her loud moans of pleasure. As her husband continued swinging his hand down upon her bare, reddening arse, Catelyn brought her hand down between her legs and began rubbing herself, slowly at first but quicker and more forceful as the spanking continued.

_iSLAP!i_

"Yes yes yes!" Catelyn would moan as her husband slapped her disobedient little arse and she stuck two fingers inside herself, all wet and excited.

This continued for another minute until she couldn't control herself anymore. She pulled her fingers out and turned her body to face her husband. "Take me now," she said hurriedly. "Do me now Ned, please! I want it."

Not waiting for an answer, she slumped onto her back and hiked up her skirts to her waist, raising her legs as she did so. For a few seconds Eddard only stared at her, considering her proposition, until he relented and fumbled with his breaches. He drew his cock out - already half hard - and took a step closer to Catelyn. She leant over and began stroking his manhood vigorously. When he was hard she spat in her hand and rubbed it all over his length.

"Take me now. Take me hard," she commanded, lying back on the bed.

He took a hold of both her raised legs and went inside her. She gasped with pleasure as she felt him slide in between her legs. He fit so easily, so perfectly. The skin on their thighs slapped together as he began thrusting into her, harder and faster every time. Catelyn started moaning loudly and slid her husband's breaches down a little, so she could grab a hold of his firm arse. She squeezed as he pumped into her more furiously now.

"Yes! Yes! Almost there!" she encouraged him. "Finish inside me. I want to feel you fill me."

Eddard began breathing heavily as he thrust into her even harder now, so hard it was like a strong force was slamming into Catelyn. She let out a loud cry of pleasure, and mere seconds later felt her husband unleash his load inside her, just like she wanted. He gasped and tensed and slowed his pumps into her. When he pulled out, some of his seed smeared on her inner thighs.

They looked into each other's eyes, and Eddard smiled and chuckled, much to Catelyn's surprise. "You should disobey me more, Cat," he said, leaning over and kissing her lips for a long time.

She was sore on her arse, as well as between her legs, yet Catelyn suspected - and hoped - that this was only the first of many times they would do this. As she watched her husband awkwardly stuff his hard cock back into his breaches, she was already thinking of what she could do next to provoke his punishment.


End file.
